Like an Oleander
by pretty lame
Summary: Dino's 'precious' friend, Mira Yang, had disappeared for two months now. After breaking and entering into her loft, he finds a letter from her, prompting him to go off on an adventure to find her before something terrible gets to her. As the young boss finds more of her letters, he realizes it's too late to turn back.


**_prologue_**

_To whom it may concern,_

_Growing up while travelling from a new place to another may seem ideal to those who haven't been uprooted from the place of their birth. For me, and those who were raised up this way, want to stay rooted to the earth. Just like flowers. To thrive, one must be independent, yet dependent at the same time. The people around you, the people who influence you... they help you grow. What you grow into, that is your choice. A choice with no regrets. I didn't have that choice as a kid, at least that's what I thought._

_At the age of eighteen, I told my parents about my future plans. Of course, it had to contradict whatever they wanted me to do with their business. My traditional grandmother had threatened to disown me. My parents had that disappointing look on their faces. It was like a real life parody of some Korean drama. Too bad it wasn't a comedy like the ones I saw as a teen._

_Discouraged and heartbroken, I left Seoul and headed for New York, and eventually Paris._

_Two years later, I came back to Seoul and told my parents about the success I had in Paris. I could see a small seed of support starting to sprout in them. Four more years later, I had recieved many paid internships — several from Parisian designers and Milanese designers. My parents were overjoyed and finally tried to support me._

_Started from the bottom and now we're here kind of story — I ended up making a name for myself, studying in Paris for a few years. I might not have been Vera Wang or Coco Chanel. I was only 'famous' in the Mediterranian area. Family and friends who I haven't talked to in years started calling me up. I was a celebrity in France. I wasn't the kind of person who liked the spotlight anyway. I tried to keep my appearances clean and short since I feel like I'm an embarrassing person. Like really embarrassing. After a while, I started getting used to it: appear at event, smile, go home, get drunk, cry self to sleep. Yeah, that was my daily cycle._

_Eventually, my roots dried up. The flower that once bloomed with passion had wilted. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke off. A new flower bloomed, unexpectedly. It was poison to my mind and eventually, I stopped caring about this world. It was as beautiful as ever. Cruel, but beautiful. I was cautious; I was poisonous, like an oleander. I was poison to those I cared about, so I left the world where people knew me as Mirabelle Yang, the fashion designer that made a surprising breakthrough during Paris Fashion Week. I'm free from that world now. Now, I'm just Mira Yang; a nomad, a wanderer. I'm searching to find a cure for my empty and restless soul._

_While reading this, you might wonder why this letter was left behind for anyone to read rather than a message to the ones I love. I like writing. Letters, not essays. I hate those. I took a calligraphy class and I'm not letting go to waste. Kidding! Well, maybe. I certainly do like my handwriting at the moment. Anyway, letters in a sense are romantic and I'd like to share it with you. The City of Lights has gotten to me. _

_I'd like to challenge you to a game, dear reader. Find me and make me rooted to this earth again; get rid of these toxins. Cleanse my mind and heal me. Or you could take this to the authorities, lose the best challenge of your life yet, and have them lock me up in some mental ward. I won't judge. At the end of each letter, there will be a single clue for you to interpret. They will be the only link leading you to the next letter, your next destination — if you choose to play that is._

_In this adventure, you'll become a different person. You won't be you anymore. The old you, will probaby end up becoming scarred and tortured through this ordeal. Don't worry, I'm just over-exaggerating. But isn't change a good thing? That's what makes an adventure — a journey — more exciting. Change is inevitable. I might decide to come back after playing this game with you. I might not, but as you change with this adventure, so will I. We won't know each other's progress, our change, but just know that this letter links us together. _

_Take your time, dear. Time is forever if you make it yours. What's the rush? Slow down. Enjoy this opportunity. Remember, it's all about the journey, not the destination._

_If you hand this to the authorities, you'll stay the same. You'll mourn if you knew me. Maybe you won't, I don't know who you are. But the authorities aren't good at finding the right things at the right time, trust me. I don't want to force you to waste your time on someone you don't know very well, so you don't have to play. However, leave this letter at your favorite spot in Paris if you choose to not play. Someone else will find this._

_Throughout this game, you might have to do certain tasks. Maybe you don't. Just know that I'm constantly moving around. Just try and catch me. If I decide to end this game, find that last letter. You might find me, you might not. Be cautious, you might find something you regret discovering._

_If you — whoever you are — found this letter, please keep this away from any kind of authories... unless you are one of those authorities, then mevermind. Have fun catching me!_

_Clue #1: At midnight, a man loses his chance at one true love. Up above, a woman is stuck in time. I left the letter where happily ever after starts and ends in the City of Lights._

_Have fun,  
><em>_Mira Yang._

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

This is inspired by Liz Hollow's Across the Sun. It's really amazing. This isn't exactly like her story, but I incorporated the whole letters and all that, but it's different since it includes the mafia, bad humor, and multiple references from TV shows.

Anyway, this is my first KHR story. I was feeling inspired and wanted to write something, so I did. After this chapter, you guys will get Dino's POV rather than my OC, Mira. Her POV is only in the letters. Most canon characters will appear, but won't stay. Same with several, very minor OCs.

This story takes place five years after KHR ended if any of you are confused.

Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. Also more ideas for clues. I've only thought up of a few clues for several obvious places in France, Spain, and Portugal.

Next chapter will be up soon depending on how busy I am in college. Thanks for reading!


End file.
